


I Missed This.

by orphan_account



Series: NSFW [10]
Category: Block B
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, ZiKyung - Freeform, light fluff, not even sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyung and Jiho catch up via a long-overdue cuddle session that turns into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Missed This.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! My name is Jinx, and this is a fic that I originally wrote for my Tumblr account, @cute-kyunggie.  
> (This is my first gay smut, so feel free to point out anything that needs work.)  
> Thanks, and I hope that you enjoy. :)

Today is the first free day that any member of Block B has had since they began recording the new album, and each member is taking full advantage of it: Jihoon and Taeil decided to go out for the day to shop and see a movie. Jaehyo was invited to another photoshoot, which Minhyuk and Yukwon agreed to attend as well. (“As moral support” Minhyuk had said.) Whatever the reason, Kyung was glad that they have decided to vacate the dorm for a while.

He’s on the couch, securely wrapped up in Jiho’s arms while he half-mindedly scrolls through his Tumblr feed. His back is firmly pressed against Jiho’s chest, and their legs are a tangled mess. This cuddling session has been needing to happen for a while now; Jiho gets crabby when he can’t get his hands on his beloved boyfriend.

Jiho buries his face in the junction of Kyung’s neck, planting gentle kisses there. Kyung sighs, tilting his head so Jiho can reach more of his neck. Meanwhile, the elder comes across a post on his Tumblr feed that makes him chuckle.

“What is it?” Jiho asks, looking up from his lover’s neck. Kyung motions at the screen has he answers.

“Everyone is freaking out about our kiss on Tumblr.” Kyung replies, clicking on the short video attached to the post. Jiho’s chin rests on his shoulder while the clip plays, showing Jiho dancing alone until Kyung comes in and kisses him. Kyung smiles at the video, tilting his head so that the side of his head was resting on Jiho’s. “It was nice; getting to kiss you on camera.” Jiho chuckles at his comment and kisses his cheek.

“Damn right it was, it’s always so hard to not touch you when the cameras are rolling.”

“And all those times we kind of forgot about them…” Kyung states, referencing the many times he or Jiho had put a hand on the other’s thigh, or drew out a hug for a few seconds too long. It is hard on both of them, pretending that they’re just good friends. Kyung shuts his laptop, reaching over to the coffee table to set it down.

Jiho gently rolls Kyung over so that they are chest to chest. His fingers find the elder’s cheek as he looks him in the eyes. A gentle smile graces Jiho’s lips as he leans in to kiss Kyung. It’s a simple kiss, chaste, but it means the world. Jiho pulls back, moving a strand of his boyfriend’s brown hair from his forehead. His hand travels back down, brushing the elder’s lip with his thumb before pulling him into another kiss.

The kiss is deeper this time, and it’s enough to take Jiho’s breath away. Kyung’s tongue touches Jiho’s bottom lip, and he doesn’t hesitate to open up to him. Their tongues work against each other desperately, but Jiho easily dominates the kiss.

Kyung rearranges himself so that he’s sitting on Jiho’s lap, and a smirk comes to his lips when he feels Jiho against his thigh. A deep chuckle escapes his lips.

“Someone’s horny.” Kyung murmurs, leaning down to connect his lips with Jiho’s neck. Jiho sighs and tilts his head to allow the elder more access to his throat. Kyung’s teeth graze his adam’s apple and the younger shudders. Kyung leaves a trail of open-mouthed kisses all the way down to the collar of Jiho’s tee-shirt. His fingers find the hem at the bottom of the shirt, tugging roughly to let Jiho know what he wants.

The kiss is broken for a split second as Jiho removes his shirt. Once it hits the floor, their lips are on each other again, sucking and nipping roughly. Kyung’s hands worship Jiho’s toned abdomen, fingers stopping to tweak a nipple. A low groan comes from deep in Jiho’s chest as he breaks the kiss again.

Kyung’s shirt is removed and he is pushed down on his back. Jiho smirks down at him, eyes burning into his bare figure. The younger trails kisses down Kyung’s belly, leaving quick love bites along the way. He nibbles on his hip bone as he unzips Kyung’s pants, sliding them, and his boxers, down far enough to expose Kyung’s cock.

“Jiho, please…” Kyung whimpers. Jiho smirks as he takes the elder’s cock in his hand.

“Please what, babe? You need to be more specific.” Jiho teases, his breath hot on the head of Kyung’s member. The elder whines loudly, bucking his hips in an attempt to find some relief.

“Please, suck me off, Jiho.” Kyung begs, already growing tired of Jiho’s bullshit. A moan fills the air as Jiho licks his cock from base to tip. He presses an open-mouthed kiss to the head, relishing in the gasp that came from Kyung’s lips. Jiho takes as much of Kyung in as he can in one go, pushing down until he can feel the skin of Kyung’s stomach on the tip of his nose.

Kyung weaves his fingers into Jiho’s hair as Jiho pulls back, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard on his cock. Kyung’s eyes roll back as he nearly screams Jiho’s name; he’s been in need of this for far too long, and now that he’s getting it, it’s almost too much. Jiho starts a steady pace, bobbing his head and sucking. He feels Kyung’s grip on his hair tighten and immediately pulls off.

“Hold it, babe.” Jiho says, gripping the base of Kyung’s dick. The elder lets out a shuttering breath, shaking a bit from his denied orgasm. Jiho stands from the couch, reaching out a hand and helping Kyung to his feet. Their lips are together in an instant, hungrier and sloppier than before. Jiho’s hands find the back of Kyung’s thighs, and the elder takes the hint, wrapping his legs firmly around Jiho’s waist. His hands are on Jiho’s neck, insuring that their kiss won’t be broken.

Jiho somehow manages to make it to the bedroom without a catastrophe, setting Kyung down on his own bed before crawling on top of him. Kyung takes Jiho’s bottom lip between his teeth and pulls lightly. Jiho moans and reaches over Kyung to grab lube and a condom from his bedside table.

The kiss ends when Jiho pulls away and scoots farther down the bed so that he has better access to Kyung’s ass. He situates himself between the elder’s legs, pushing them up so that his hole is better exposed to Jiho. A filthy smile crosses Jiho’s lips as he takes in the sinful sight before him: Kyung’s face is flushed, and his lips are puffy from the rough kissing they partook of earlier.

“Stop just looking at me; fuck me already, I’ve been waiting a long time!” Kyung whines, squirming uncomfortably. Jiho hums appreciatively as he stares at Kyung’s ass, lightly prodding at his hole with a finger, earning him a whimper from Kyung.

“As you wish.” Jiho replies, popping the cap of the lube and pouring some on his fingers. He warms it for a second before inserting a finger into Kyung. They’ve done this many times, so Kyung adjusts to the finger quickly, whimpering as he begs Jiho to add another. Kyung gasps as the second finger joins in, scissoring him open and curling in search of his prostate. He cries out when his lover’s fingertips brush the bundle of nerves, and Jiho smirks.

“You’re so sensitive today.” Jiho comments. He presses his fingers into Kyung’s prostate roughly, enjoying the sounds that his lover is making.

“And you’re overly talkative. Don’t you make fun of me for that?” Kyung snaps back, pouting when Jiho removes his fingers from his hole. Before Kyung can complain about that too, Jiho shushes him, grabbing the condom and tearing the wrapper open with his teeth. Jiho rolls on the condom and lubes himself up before scooting closer to Kyung.

He leans over Kyung, one hand planted firmly by the elder’s head. He gently kisses the elder’s lips, savouring his taste as he slowly slides into him, filling him.

No matter how many times they do this, the sensation never fails to take Jiho’s breath away. They don’t move for a few seconds; simply enjoying being one. Kyung can’t deny that he feels more complete with Jiho, and being intimate with him is a rare pleasure, so the two like to savour it.

Jiho kisses Kyung fully as he starts to pull out slowly, pushing back in just as slowly. The two fall into a steady rhythm, kissing passionately. Kyung breaks the kiss to moan loudly.

“Faster, Jiho, please, I can’t take it…” He says, wrapping his legs around Jiho, making his cock push into him farther and hit his prostate. He cries out in pleasure when Jiho aims his trusts for that spot, hitting it with each snap of his hips. His speed and intensity increases each time, pushing both of them closer and closer to the edge. Kyung’s nails leave trails down Jiho’s back, egging him on.

Kyung is close to cumming, and he can tell that Jiho is as well; his thrusts are more frantic than fluid. He feels Jiho bite down on his collarbone, leaving a mark that will take days to heal over. The pain mixes with the pleasure in the most exquisite way, sending Kyung over the edge.

He cums untouched, crying out Jiho’s name. Jiho fucks him through his orgasm, cumming soon after him. Jiho pulls out and disposes of the condom before dropping down next to Kyung. The elder immediately cuddles up to Jiho’s chest, pressing gentle kisses to the skin available to him. Jiho’s arms find their way around Kyung’s waist, pulling him in even closer and intertwining their legs.

“I missed this.” Kyung says, resting his forehead on his boyfriend’s chest. Jiho chuckles.

“I missed this too.”


End file.
